


He can smile

by Grey28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Tea, dorky eren, during Eren's time with the original Levi Squad, eren's pov, implied Petra's crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey28/pseuds/Grey28
Summary: Eren wakes up really late for cleaning chores, fortunately, he finds that the Captain is in a really good mood because of the visit of a certain someone...
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	He can smile

Eren woke up and rose from the bed as if he was in some kind of life-threatening danger. Because he was. Kind of. The sun that made its way through his window was too bright, which meant that it was already too late. He had overslept and the worst thing was that none of his new comrades had awaken him. _Had they grown tired of him and wanted the Captain to assassinate him now?_ He dressed up as fast as he could, left his chamber and headed towards the warehouse, desperately trying to find a broom, a mop or whatever he could get hold of. 

He had been with this Special Operation Squad, the Levi Squad, for only a week now. He knew that they were the best of the best, all skilled and capable of killing titans, even his own titan form. Though, as proficient as they were in the battlefield and against the monsters, they were in another scope: cleaning. As Eren was put in this Squad, he had no other choice but to learn how to _properly_ clean. He wasn’t that bad at it but, surely, still had a lot to learn. Plus, Captain Levi was really strict in it, Eren wondered if it was some kind of discipline test or if, simply, the Captain hated the dirt.

He was just arriving at the warehouse when he noticed Petra and Oluo standing in front of it, as usual, they seemed to be having an argument about something. Eren felt so betrayed, _how could they be chilling when he was so stressed_. He interrupted them:

“Guys, guys guys! Why didn’t you wake me up? Hurry! Give me something to clean, I’ll take any…”

“Where is your cape?” Petra’s question stopped him midsentence. He stared blankly at her and then to Oluo. None of them seemed to understand why Eren was so anxious and, indeed, seemed more concerned for Eren’s incomplete uniform. As Eren got closer to them, he could tell that neither of them had done the cleaning chores, as their boots and trousers seemed dry and neatly kept. Besides, they had their green capes. Then, Petra and Oluo looked at each other, some kind of unspoken understanding made them laugh. _Definitely, they wanted to get rid of him._

“The… The Captain… I haven’t done my cleaning; he’s going to kill me…” said a hopeless Eren.

“Don’t worry, Eren” said Eld as he and Gunther witnessed the whole scene from behind. “No one is going to kill you” Even though Eld’s tone was soothing, he could still hear a little bit of amusement on it.

“I don’t understand. Have you guys gone mad?”

“We are chilling because the Captain will be in a really good mood today” said Oluo as he put an arm around Eren’s shoulders. “Wind down a little, kid” He continued with a Captain Levi’s try-hard accent. He bit his tongue.

“And why is that?” asked Eren as the feeling of danger slowly dissipated into the air. The group giggled, all of them except for Petra, who seemed a little sober now.

“Don’t” she said, and the others laughed more. Curiosity bit Eren.

“Come on, Petra. Explain it to our little titan-ish friend.” Said Oluo mischievously.

“These guys. They had a theory about the Captain” said Petra sinisterly. It seemed to Eren that she was cautiously picking the words. “At first, I didn’t believe them at all, but then… they seemed to be right”

“Yeah… Petra really thought she had a chance and told her daddy about it” said Oluo between laughs and Petra pulled his hair.

“Come on! You, prying dumbass! It was only one letter!”

“It was kind of really obvious, Petra” said Gunther.

This made no sense at all to Eren. What did one thing had to do with the other? What does Petra had to do with it? He was about to ask more questions when the Captain showed up behind them.

“Morning, guys. Hope you have slept well. I need you to go to the front doors, some supplies and horses will arrive at any moment” he commanded but added right away “Not you Yeager. You’ll come with me” The Captain indeed seemed more relaxed, kinda exultant.

“Yes, sir!” said the rest in unison and headed towards the front doors, leaving Eren with more questions than answers.

“Where are we going?” asked Eren, hoping to finally get a decent answer to one of his questions.

“To the main hall. The Commander arrived today” Eren couldn’t see his face but did sense something in his tone. _Was it euphoria?_

They arrived at the main hall and the first thing that Eren saw was the Commander Erwin Smith, golden hair perfectly arranged and green jacket, who happened to be reading a parchment while leaning in one of the table’s chairs. His deep blue eyes rose up from the paper and the warm smile he proceeded to give made Eren feel more comfortable.

“Hello, Eren. How has the Captain treated you so far?”

“Nicely, sir”

“You see, Erwin? He has nothing to complain about.” Inquired the Captain in a jokingly way. The Commander chuckled.

“I bet” The amaze that Eren felt with the Commander’s laugh was warm and nice to hear.

“I’m sorry for the unexpected visit. The Military Police hasn’t given up on you, so, we got to hurry” Erwin’s deep voice resonated in the room.

“Tell Nile to fuck off”. Again, the Commander chuckled at the Captain’s comment. For Eren, it looked like their dynamic consisted in this: Levi making Erwin laugh. “Still, it’s nice to see you”

The Captain walked closer towards the Commander and grabbed a little black box that was placed on the table. Eren could read the word B L A C K T E A written on the front of the box.

It was noteworthy to Eren the image that the Commander and the Captain made together. The Greek factions of the blonde contrasted with the delicate ones of the raven. The golden sunburned skin of one of them with the pale one of the other. Also, the height difference was so remarkable, the Captain almost had to stand on the tips of his feet. The wings of freedom of the Survey Corps. _What a pair._

Eren began to think that maybe they were staring at each other for a little too long when a smiled formed on the Captain’s mouth without taking his eyes from the Commander. _A SMILE. HE CAN SMILE._

“Thanks” he simply said. At that very moment, Eren felt like an intruder, like he was witnessing something private. Also, something clicked in his mind and he understood why no one woke him up that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now. Maybe I'll write a continuation for this. Anyways, hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
